Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura
by FreeedWeasley
Summary: Este es el funeral de Fred.


Amaneció un dia soleado en Inglaterra. La mayoría de los habitantes aprobecharían en buen tiempo disfrutando del aire libre en un picnik bajo la sombra de un árbol, o bañandose en las piscinas; pero todo estaba nublado a los ojos de los Weasley.

Los habitantes de la Madriguera derpertaron tristes. Este sería un día duro, muy duro para todos.

A las nueve y media de la mañana se despertaron por estrictas ordenes de la señora Weasñey, y a las diez menos veinte ya estaban los ocho Weasleys sentados en las sillas al rededor de la mesa de la pequeña pero acogedora cocina.

Durante el desayuno, el manto del silencio selló las bocas de los pelirrojos, y pasaron los minutos en los que el único sonido era el tiniteo de los cubiertos.

Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, con la vista fija en sus gachas de avena.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, la señora Weasley rompió el silencio para decirles que los quería a todos a las once menos cuarto vestidos y preparados para coger el coche.

Todos se dispusieron a subir las escaleras. George se paró en el tercer rellano y entró en la segunda habitación a a derecha; y cerró la puerta tras él.

Apolló la frente en la puerta. El contacto de la fría madera con el sudor que caía de su rostro lo tranquilizó un poco.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer. ¿Como iba a reaccionar a un día como aquel?

El funeral de Fred.

Un día dificil para todos pero sobre todo para él.

Era el día en que tendría que dar un paso adelante, sacar el Griffindor que llavaba dentro y afrontar la realidad.

Eso era lo que mas duro se le haría: afrontar la realidad. Porque tenía que admitir que había días en los que tenía la ilusión de que en cualquier momento entraría Fred por una puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja diciendo: ¡Ey Georgie! ¿que te pareció mi broma?

Pero no.

Eso nunca pasaría, él se había ido y eso dolía.

Pero tenia que serenarse, no podía mostrarse así delante de todos; le habían dado el honor de hablar en el funeral, y de grabar el epitafio en la tumba; y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Respiró ondo varias veces e intentó tranquilizarse.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las diez y veinticinco. Así que se separó de la puerta para vestirse.

Abrió el armario, y entre un montón de ropa desordenada encontró su tunica de gala. Era negra y sencilla. Se la puso rápidamente y cuando se disponia a salir se le ocurrió algo.

Se paró, y de pronto volvió al armario. Al abrirlo empezó a buscar algo. Movió aun mas todo en el ya desordenado ropero, y al fin encontró el causante de semejante desorden.

Tenía en la mano un jersey de lana grueso, de color azul y con una gran G estampada en el pecho. Era uno de los jerseys que la señora Weasley le había hecho años atras por navidad.

Lo metió en una bolsa de plástico, despues cogió una de las miles fotos que había en la pared y la metió en la bolsa tambén.

En la foto aparecían Fred y George, sonrientes, felices, vestidos con las túnicas dorado y escarlata de griffindor, y ambos con sendas Barredora 5.

Salió de la habitación, y cuando llegó al vestíbulo, ya estaban todos esperandolo allí.

Salieron de la casa, y tras tropezar con algun que otro gnomo, y un par de gallinas; entraron al coche.

Por el camino divisaron desde altas montañas con árboles serpenteados hasta grandes prados de girasoles mirando al astro rey.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio, todos salieron del coche. George agradeció a todos los que le dieron sus condolencias, y saludo amablemente a los amigos cercanos.

Despues de todo, aunque no pudieran hacer mucho, ellos solo querían ayudar.

De pronto encontró a su amigo de la escuela, Lee Jordan, y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

Él había sido muy amigo de los gemelos, y también tenía que sentirse muy mal.

Estubieron hablando tristemente un rato, pero pronto llegó el sacerdote y todos se reunieron en un semicírculo al rededor de él y de la tumba.

Y entonces comenzó a hablar.

-Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para despedir a un ser querido. Fred ha sido durante toda su vida un buen hijo, hermano, amigo, alumno, dependiente, y sobretodo, una buena persona. Pore so nos entristece mucho tener que venir aquí a hacer esto. Me han comunicado que alguien tiene derecho a decir unas palabras.

Miró a George, y con una sonrisa amable le indicó que se acercara. Este se adelanto unos pasos y se puso mirando a todos. Carraspeó y comenzo a hablar.

-Bueno, hola a todos, me han dado el honor de hablar aquí, y también de grabar el epitafio, y no se si seré capaz de hacerlo, pero lo voy a intentar así que allá voy.

Fred ha sido mi compañero, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi mitad, mi todo.

Él ha sabido siempre como estaba yo, y yo he sabido como estaba él. Estabamos conectados, por mucho mas que una amistad, la fecha de cumpleaños o el parecido del aspecto; estabamos conectados por un vínculo. Un vínculo muy fuerte. No necesitabamos palabras para comunicarnos, simplemente mirándonos éramos como un libro abierto para el otro. Sabíamos lo que iba a decir el otro antes de que lo dijera, sabíamos como estaba el otro, y lo que necesitaba. Teníamos un vínculo que nadie nunca podría romper.

Desde pequeñitos lo hemos hecho todo juntos. Hemos rído a la vez, hemos hablado a la vez, y hemos bromeado a la vez.

Nuestras travesuras han sido bestiales. Toda nuestra vida ha sido una gran travesura, y estoy encantado de haber podido vivirla junto a él.

Pero todos sabemos que hoy nos hemos reunido por una razón triste. Él se ha ido. Y tenemos que despedirle. Y no sabéis lo que me duele eso a mí.

Esta misma mañana lo he estado pensando. Tenemos que afrontarlo, él ya no está y esa es la realidad.

Todos lo saben, no hay Fred sin George, y no hay George sin Fred.

Y eso es lo que me temo, que de aquí en adelante no haya George; porque siento un vacío muy hondo en mi interior.

Pero se que a él no le gustaría eso, se que él querría que todos nosotros, aunque nos sea dificil, sigamos adelante.

Y no se vosotros, pero yo eso haré. Daré un paso adelante, recordando el pasado, pero mirando al presente; y guardaré su recuerdo y nuestra travesura en mi corazón el resto de mis días.- Cuando terminó su improvisado discurso con la cara humedecida por las lágrimas, se giró hacia la tumba y vio la lápida todabía sin epitafio.

Fred Fabian Weasley

1 de abril de 1978 - 3 de mayo de 1998

Volvió a mirar la tumba y sintio una oleada de tristeza cuando vio que el cuerpo inerte de su hermano yacía en el interior del ataud.

Entonces siguió hablando, pero esta vez mas a Fred que a la multitud.

-Bueno, Freddie,espero que estes bien. Te he traído un par de cositas para que recuerdes nuestra travesura por el mundo mágico. - sacó el jersey- Esto es para que no pases frío, porque se que aquí no hay calefaccion, y también es para que nunca olvides que fuimos, somos, y seremos Gred y Forge.

Y esto otro- sacó la foto- es para que veas que ni la nimbus 2001 de Malfoy puede con nuestras barredoras, porque somos los mejores golpeadores que Hogwarts ha tenído.

Me ha encantado vivir contigo esta gran travesura.

Te quiero mucho, hermano, nunca lo olvides.- y dejando cuidadosamente las cosas dentro del ataud, se agachó y abrazó a su alma gemela, y despues de eso se giró hacia la lápida y grabó el epitafio:

Travesura realizada.


End file.
